Mitsuhiro Ide (ULTRAMAN)
A veteran of the original SSSP, |Ide Mitsuhiro}} is a life long friend of Shin and an uncle figure to his son Shinjiro. The tech wizard of the original SSSP team Ide's technological genius is the force behind the creation of the Ultraman Suits used to battle evil aliens. History Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= Ide met up with his ex-colleague Shin Hayata at the old SSSP base, now the Giant of Light Memorial, when Shin decided to bring his son Shinjiro there. While the two were having a conversation, Shinjiro fell after trying to reach a Jet VTOL diorama, which alerted everyone. Ide wanted to get Shinjiro to the hospital, but he turned out to be just fine. Later that night, a frustrated Shin Hayata returned to meet Ide, saying that he does not remember anything about Ultraman. Ide reveals to him that the SSSP never really disbanded, but was now operating as an underground organization. Ide also show shim a video of a supposed terrorist attack on a plane, and a mysterious figure who seemed to be behind it. Upon seeing this, Shin Hayata's memories of Ultraman came back to him, and Ide revealed that a new alien threat was approaching the Earth. Shin reveals to his son that he knew about his superhuman powers all along before flinging him up to a SSSP helicopter, and begun to battle Bemular. Aboard the helicopter, Shinjiro meets Ide once again, who had been ordered to keep Shinjiro safe and transport him away. Instead, seeing Shinjiro's frustration at being unable to do anything, Ide decides to provide him the Ultraman Suit. Shinjiro accepts the offer and falls back into the stadium, putting the suit on as he took his father's place in fighting Bemular while Ide guided him in using and monitoring the suit's various functions. After a long battle, Ide taught him to use the Specium Ray on Bemular, who surprisingly survived the attack. Ide came into the room where Shinjiro awakened and both he and Edo revealed that the Earth had made peace with aliens by signing a deal with the Star Cluster Alliance, though there were still alien threats on the Earth other than Bemular. Ide requests to Shinjiro to become Ultraman, and sends him on various missions to help him adjust to the suit and build his confidence. Later on, Ide sends Shinjiro on his first real mission, to assist fellow SSSP member Dan Moroboshi take down a target. Seeing Shinjiro getting cornered by Adacic during their confrontation in the city, Ide lets Shinjiro know about the limiter in his suit, before releasing it, granting Shinjiro the power boost he needed to finish off Adacic. Later, Ide and the other SSSP heads got Jack to set up Black King to fight Shinjiro in public, wanting to forcefully develop his powers. The plan was a success and Shinjiro learned that he could fly. Later on, he had to thank and apologize to Jack for his services, since Black King was now dead. He later learned from Edo that Alien Igaru's communicator was stolen and used by someone else, shocking him. Ide later gave a new mission over the phone to Shinjiro to deal with a monster designated a Choju. Unknown to them, SHinjiro's phone had been hacked into by Seiji Hokuto. Ide was surprised to see Seiji in the new Ultraman suit, who had just dealt with the monster. Ide was in charge of interviewing Seiji after he was brought in by Shinjiro and Moroboshi. Shinjiro and Moroboshi are called in by Ide to discuss about the airplane tragedy. He shows them the list of passengers, which reveals that Seiji and his family were on that plane, though all 247 passengers and crew were reported to have died. Ide was present during Yapool's questioning and learned that Bemular was not the one who perpetrated the airplane incident 12 years ago, but was instead trying to prevent it. He also noticed Edo was missing. Ide sends a Specium Sword to Moroboshi when he requests for a weapon to fight against thugs under Ace Killer's gang, and defeats them with it. When Bemular arrives to pick up Seiji, Ide questions if Shinjiro trusts him , which he replies saying he does. Shin also reassures him, saying "He also wants a Warrior of Light." }} Inventions Like his original counterpart, Ide is an inventor and technological genius and no doubt had a hand in several pieces of technology the current SSSP uses. His primary and most important contribution is the Ultraman suits the father and son protagonists use to fight. *Ultraman Suit: Based on their name sake, they exist to provide protection, armaments and improve the strength of bearers of the Ultraman Factor. Gallery Mitsuhiro_Ide_(manga).png Trivia *Besides Shin, Ide is the first member from the SSSP's original team seen in the manga. *Before the time skip Ide ran the SSSP but was replaced by Edo, his role is now that of a technological adviser. *Ide's appearance in the anime was slimmer and somehow resembled his younger self albeit aged compared to his manga counterpart, which he appeared to be rotund. Category:Allies Category:SSSP Members Category:SSSP Category:Human Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)